


Edelweiss

by winterthief



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jinki is a hunter, Jonghyun is a mage, M/M, fertility-potion, jjongsmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthief/pseuds/winterthief
Summary: "Hey Jinki, what do you think about having a baby now?"
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for jjongsmonth event on tumblr https://rollercoasterwrite.tumblr.com/post/615869622962520064/jjongs-month-fic-masterlist-iii

"Hey Jinki, what do you think about having a baby now?"

Jinki took his eyes off the arrow he was sharpening then answered "We can't have it, you know that Jonghyun."

"A-Actually..." Jonghyun began "when I was cleaning our storage room, I found a notebook my grandma gave me when she’s still alive.”

Jinki raised an eyebrow, the way Jonghyun spoke with sudden involuntary pause intrigued him.

“You know that my grandmother was a reputable mage at her time right?” 

Jinki nodded.

“She used her power to help infertile couples to overcome their problems.” Jonghyun twisted his fingers into his robe, clearly trying to overrode his thought if Jinki considered him crazy.

His partner regarded him for a second then sighed "But we are not infertile jjong, we're just—”

“I know, but I’m a mage and there’s something I can do but others can’t.” Jonghyun said stubbornly.

* * *

"Do you want a daughter or son?"

A cough "Ex…" then a cough " ...cuse me?" more cough.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, he would find Jinki's perplexity endearing at any other moment but this time.

"If you ask me, I would like to have a daughter." Jonghyun said, smiling sweetly at him.

Jonghyun looked adorable, and Jinki didn't have a heart to be a jerk.

So he just went with whatever Jonghyun had in mind. "Daughter then?" Jinki then said.

Jonghyun's smile was the brightest that day, his candy eyes warmed Jinki's heart pleasantly.

* * *

"Jinki!!!"

Jinki groaned as he was woken up from his peaceful nap on a comfortable hammock that was hanging up between the biggest trees in their backyard.

"If we want to have a daughter, the book said we need edelweiss flowers as the main ingredient."

"Edel what???"

Edelweiss was a rare flower, it usually grew in limestone soil in mountain landscapes, on steep blue grass slopes and hills. There's no way Jinki could pick it for him without getting hurt.

"It's the special substance for the daughter-making potion." Jonghyun explained.

"But…" Jinki sighed "...alright, I will get it for you."

Jonghyun shouted happily then jumped on him, made them both turn upside down and knocked the wind out of his chest.

* * *

Jonghyun was enjoying his afternoon tea. He knew Jinki won't come home before midnight, as the nearest mountain he said he'd go to was a dozen miles away from their house. Jinki had gone since before sunrise, he said he'd go with Minho, the head of an amicable family they both ever met.

Minho and Gwiboon too were still waiting to be given an offspring by The Gods. Jonghyun made a mental note to make one concoction for them.

* * *

Jonghyun had just woken up when Jinki came, bringing in the flowers he asked for. Jonghyun smiled when Jinki's lips touched his tenderly.

"You did it" Jonghyun whispered "thank you."

"You don't have to, cause I wanted it too."

Jonghyun sat up and kissed his cheek.

"You can sleep now, I will start making the potion."

Jonghyun stood up but a hand in his middle prevented him from moving away from the bed.

"Did you forget? Other than sex, cuddles help me fall asleep quickly." Jinki's reminded him, his smirks couldn't hide the tiredness from his face.

Jonghyun chuckled and let himself be pulled onto the bed once again.

* * *

"Jonghyun?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we need edelweiss for that daughter-making potion?" Jinki asked, finally his curiosity got the best of him.

"Because, if someday you have a daughter. You have to protect her at all cost. Even with your life, as when you did when you get the flowers."

"Interesting," Jinki hummed, "and what special ingredient do we need if we want to make son-making potion though?"

"Uhm?" Jonghyun looked up from his notebook "there's no special ingredient for that."

"What???" Jinki shrieked

Jonghyun winked "Our love is enough" he said suggestively.


End file.
